User talk:Jäzzi/Archive Nine
Ψου συξκ Ψου συξκ ανδ Ι ηατε ψουͺ Αλσο, περσοναλ ατταξκͺͺͺͺͺͺ -'Minish Link' 00:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think it would be "Y συκ ανδ Αι ῾ατε υͺ Αλσω, περσοναλ ατακͺͺͺͺͺͺ", at least under the system I learned. Transliteration isn't usually letter-for-letter. -'Isdrak ' 00:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :You're definitely correct there; I didn't actually translate that anyway, just typed English words in Greek and was lazy about it. Anyway, yeah, that sounds just about right. -'Minish Link' 00:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, Ι ηατε ψου so much, Frosty the Snowman. --AuronKaizer ' 00:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, so we're talking about Math? There's π in there. Carry on! The 00:54, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::No, silly, π is a Greek letter. ::::i knμ that. i was Joe-king. The 00:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::μ means m... -'Isdrak ' 00:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Erm, ^. -'Minish Link 00:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Not to put a damper on this. But I'm not really a fan of getting messages relating to this section. Thanks. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 00:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Vassals Image Reversion That was purely unintentional. It was probably from a drunker stupor (actually 'cause my goddamn laptop lagged up when I was hovering over the rollback button and it clicked when I meant I was attempting to click on something else). But yeah, accidents happen, especially when drunk. Probably not best to go around drunkingly editing Wiki pages. More accidents tend to happen. Sorry 'bout that, if it got you worried for a second or something. - McGillivray227 02:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Do The Ghost. alright, sorry dude didn't know so i schould not add that she bacame a ghost later?? -SaiyanElite ok thanks dude, i got another question for ya, is it ok if i take a photo of a zelda game on my tv and then place it on this site by a character? -SaiyanElite RfA on Pokémon Wiki Hey, hate to bug you here, but Crimson plans on creating a Requests for Adminship page over at the Pokemon Wiki. I suggest we nominate each other. And we need to make sure that if Jello Rabbit tries to nominate himself, we vote NO. We can't let Jello destroy the wiki. We would easily be most suited for the job. What do you think? --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet Francisco' ]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco| It's a beautiful day, Now watch some vandal screw it up.]] 20:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Hi, thanks for helping me the other day but i want to know a few things... How can i sigh a comment or something with my nam like you do in light blue....? And how do you get a very proffesional screenshot of a game? With a hypercam or something?? bye -SaiyanElite Your advice I did never flip out i just added my opinion. And grow up wtf?? what am i doing wrong now again i just added my opinion is that so childish polls Dude why did you erase my polls i did read the rules though. What was wrong with it then? how can I make a good poll then? --SaiyanElite (talk) 17:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) grow up so because i say my opinion with wtf i am childish?? right. --SaiyanElite (talk) 17:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Friend Code Added. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to do that now but not having any luck. Hopefully Nintendo will post a press kit online tomorrow (they usually do the day after their press conference) that includes the videos. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'll be there. -'Minish Link' 15:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Quiz Blog Ideally, yes there should've been a discussion. But it's a new feature that is being tested out on Wikis and you were one of the selected wikis. It's only being tested on a temporary basis and doesn't harm your Wiki in any way, shape, or form. Please allow it to just run its course. It can always be removed from this Wiki in the future if the community decides they don't like it. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Hey it's you again xP, so how have you been since the last 10 minutes that I talked to you xP. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 21:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) IRC I was not trying to make you angry or anything; that is really not how I remember events happening. Also, I looked it up on pastebin, and it appears that your list, did not, in fact, contain Bioshock's IP: 17:39 Um, my identification list... 17:40 <|TM|> Still invite him on 17:40 Okay 17:40 Cause I only have ******face****bag 17:40 which is WMM The link to the full text has been removed at your request. -'Isdrak ' 21:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sigh IRC woes Won't let me sign in IRC using webchat.freednode. any other way to? /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 00:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't show the Captcha or the sign in box /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 00:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) eye haff a probelim --superdupertwighlightfaniloveedwardcullen5-my talk by the wa that is mey signichure du o liek it i liek de colorse their vibrint omg i didnt no u has a zledapdeia acount! remambur me fr0m twighlite wikia? teemedwardisbetertantemejakcob talk 2 me also i tink tingel iz teh bezt karekter an u shud feetur teh articol For shame Jazzi Having a list of all your friends here except for me. I feel betrayed. To remedy the situation, I took the liberty of adding myself in but some idiot named Fierce Deku undid it. Does he not know I get special powers as the featured wikian?God(Pray)05:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Oh and quick question! Thanks for the help! I just have one question: How can I change the color of my signature? I was thinking about changing it to purple. Also, is there a way to change the font? I don't really understand much of the wikia stuff, but I want to be able to. Well, thanks again! --Xgamer92 (talk) 04:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y J A Z Z I ! The 04:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I was going to go ahead with saying Happy Birthday but TM has overshadowed anything I'm bothered enough to do Oni Link 09:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I've already wished you happy birthday twice but I like birthdays and this is a wiki birthday so yeahhhhh -'Minish Link' 11:19, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you guys :D I truly had a great birthday. --''Jäzz '' 12:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, my birthday was on the 27, but I think due to Wikia's timezone, the posts showed up as the 28 *shrugs* but thankies :D And it doesn't matter if you're late, it's nice that people care to leave me messages (aside from the atypical facebook ones), I do enjoy Wikia birthday wishes. --''Jäzz '' 17:11, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Tabber ToC pictures I was just checking out the new ToC, and I had an idea. You may have already thought of this and decided against it, but since the Subrosian picture features many Subrosians in it, I was thinking that maybe we should use all three of the Anouki pictures in the Anouki infobox. If we shrunk them down, the two sides of the TOC would match more at least. But its up to you. I just figured I'd throw it out there. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:55, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I had tried this with the size they were in the infobox, and it didn't work as they were on top of each other, and I was in a bit of a rush as I had to do some stuff over at PKMN wiki. But I'll try a smaller size, thank you for reminding me. – Jäzz '' 16:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :This is how it shows as 45x45 and 50x50. So I don't know if it would work out. It might be better to change it to the blue anouki, as those are more commonly seen. – ''Jäzz '' 17:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Let me try something real quick, hold on. And I agree we should probably change it if it doesn't work since they are more or less the "generic" Anouki. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Edit: I got it to work on my monitor. I don't know if it will be working universally though. If its still showing up vertically for you, revert the edit. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::What size is your monitor? It might have to do with the resolution. As mine is 1600x900. Actually, just checked it, and it works for mine as well. So w00t. – ''Jäzz '' 17:14, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::It works on my screen. Changed the colour to the blue of the standard Anoukis. And the ToC looks pretty darn good with the complimentary colours. – ''Jäzz '' 17:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::It does look good. Good job. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Just like you to know, you did a great job this week. Big ups (little ups were out of stock). --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :*takes Big ups and shares with FD and Joe* – ''Jäzz '' 17:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Message from Master Lewa (talk) Yes... I would like you to get in http://section8.wikia.com/wiki/User:Master_Lewa and help me out with that. Make sure you message me there so I know who you are. '--W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wiki Admin and TBW Rollbacker. Talk 00:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC)' Message from Blue Figure (talk) :In the template it says the following: |sig = I love donuts and donuts love me! ♪ change "I love donuts and donuts love me! ♪" to whatever you want then save. – ''Jäzz '' 21:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Arrows I saw that you were using code to get the arrows but wouldn't it just be easier and less confusing when other people look at the page source to use the alt functions? alt 24 is ↑, 25 is ↓, 26 is →, and 27 is ←. It is just an idea to still get the arrows without having to use the code that confuses people since it will display as the symbol. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mind either way, what's used is used. And I'm used to the &; codes. So I'm probably gonna stick with the &; codes since that's what I use to get the — and – – 'Jäzz ''' 19:47, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess my point was just that you wouldn't you for a non breaking space but would use . It just doesn't seem that using HTML coding is the best option when it comes to making pages with the Wiki coding and formatting. I personally don't care either way, I just don't think HTML coding is good for the community as a whole as it limits the ease of people being able to edit pages if HTML coding is put in throughout. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Of course you wouldn't use for a space. It just makes more sense to use HTML coding, as some people may not have computers capable of doing ALT codes, and some people are just stupid and don't know how to work their number pad. – ''Jäzz '' 20:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: IRC I'm afraid I'm off-site right now and need to go eat and do other stuff here in a minute. I need to fix the links to the page I just moved, but after that I'll be away. I'll be back on later tonight though.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Sup? Hi! I didn't find you as BassJapas, so I panicked. I had no idea that u changed your name and stuff! Now that that's cleared up, i just want to say hi! HI! Blue Link 16:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, changed it around July third. Hi back. – ''Jäzz '' 16:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Help I'm trying to personalize my userpage, but I don't know how to make categories and a table of contents and all that stuff. Can you help? --Xgamer92 (talk) 17:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :What do you want done to your userpage? And to add the table of contents, you add different headers. And categories come from the userboxes. If you want to see how it's done, feel free to take a look at my userpage in edit mode. – ''Jäzz '' 18:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks so much! Now I can start putting stuff on it :D --Xgamer92 (talk) 00:33, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem. – ''Jäzz '' 00:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC)